


That I Can Do

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Reader-Insert, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Oh my god,” Garcia laughed, watching as Reid walked back to their table like a baby giraffe just finding its legs. “Reid is so drunk. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so drunk.”

The genius could actually hold his liquor. But he was holding quite a lot of it. “He’s so wasted,” you said, dancing with your ladies on the floor. “He normally doesn’t drink so much, I wonder why he decided to this time.”

Emily and JJ giggled much to your confusion. “I think I know why,” Emily said. “I think boy genius has a crush and he needed some liquid courage to get himself to say something.” Why wouldn’t Reid tell you if he had a crush on someone? He told you everything. Unless he just had his eye on someone since you’d walked in. 

“Are you serious?!” JJ screamed, unable to be heard over the loud music coming from the speakers. “He’s got the hots for you!”

You scrunched your face up in confusion. “Me? No way,” you huffed. There was no way he had the hots for you. To prove it to them, you left them on the dance floor and walked back toward Reid and the rest of the guys. “Hey babes.” You greeted them breezily, raking your hand through your hair; by the end of the night, you’d be able to tell JJ that she was out of her mind. “I’m parched. I think I need another drink.”

“I’ll come with you, beautiful,” Reid slurred, slinking his arm around your shoulder. Oh my god. JJ wasn’t actually out of her mind. Well, technically she still could be. Reid was beyond wasted. Maybe he didn’t feel this way when he wasn’t soaking in alcohol. Hotch, Rossi, who’d been very reluctantly dragged out (Hotch’s doing), and Morgan smiled wide. Had Spencer been talking about you to them? What the hell was going on? Never in a million years would you have thought Reid had the hots for you. “You’re so pretty,” he said as he leaned his head against your shoulder. You could practically feel him puddling on the ground. If it weren’t for him leaning on you, he would no doubt be on the floor right now. “I can’t believe I’ve never told you how pretty you are. I needed a-alcohol.”

“Reid, stop talking. You are so wasted,” you said, pushing his long hair back behind his ear. You were going to have to make sure he got home safely tonight. Sure you were pretty wasted yourself, but you were the responsible drunk - no matter how drunk you were, you made sure your friends were home safe.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said. As you looked into his eyes, you could see his pupils darting around like mad. It was like he’d ingested enough alcohol to make them float.

“I don’t think you do, Reid.” You’d always thought Reid was cute, but with work as crazy as it was, you hadn’t really thought to pursue a relationship at all. Plus, as you’d told the girls, you never had an inkling that he had a thing for you. You honestly still didn’t believe it. “I think you’re talking crazy because you’re wasted.”

“But I’m not…talking crazy that is. I am very, very drunk though. But I’m definitely not talking crazy. You think I’m only saying you’re pretty because I’m drunk, but I’m not. I’ve always thought you were pretty, but you’re intimidating and gorgeous and I never believed you’d like me so I made myself get drunk to tell you how pretty you are.” As the bartender came back with their drinks, you watched as Reid took another sip. “I’m going to nurse this one. Otherwise, I think I might throw up.”

“I think that’s a good idea, Reid,” you laughed. In nearly three sips, you’d downed half the beer you’d ordered. You had no idea how to react to him liking you. Actually you did. Your immediate reaction was to kiss him, but one, you didn’t want to give everyone else the satisfaction of seeing that they were right, and two, you weren’t big on public displays of affection. 

However…the idea of him being drunk enough to actually dance with you made you wonder whether or not you should throw away your aversion to PDAs. He never danced. Ever. So you kind of wanted to take advantage of his drunkenness and get him to dance. “Reid, you wanna dance?” you asked casually. 

“Sure, why not,” he said setting his beer down on the table. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone, but you could see in everyone’s eyes that all they needed was some popcorn and they could sit back and watch the show. Fine, you would give them a show - nosy fuckers. “I’m super drunk anyway. Maybe alcohol makes me better on my feet.”

As they made their way onto the dance floor, you took his hands in yours, turning around so your back was too his front. With ease, his body swayed with yours to the music. “You’re a good dancer too. And you’re pretty. How do you do that?” he slurred into your ear.

Your threw your head back and laughed. God, he was drunk. “I guess I’m just multi-talented, Reid. But I think you might be right about the alcohol making you a better dancer. You’re moving right along with me.”

“Wow, I guess it is working,” he laughed wildly as he looked down at his feet. He was so fucking wasted. When you made eye contact with JJ, she did that “I see you” gesture. Whether or not you did anything with Reid, everyone on the team was going to think that you did - so fuck it.

Just as the music began to switch to a different pace, you made a point of locking eyes with everyone on the team. Once you knew you had their attention, you reached behind you, placed your hand around the side of his neck and pulled his face toward yours, taking his mouth in a heated kiss. When you pulled your lips from his, he shook his head like a confused puppy. “Did that actually happen or am I just really, really drunk?”

“Both,” you laughed. “I think we have an audience.” 

Beyond confused, Reid looked around to see his teammates looking between you both. “I normally don’t do that kind of thing in front of people,” he laughed, placing his hand on JJ’s shoulder.

“No you don’t,” you replied. “Maybe we should get you home so you don’t fall over.”

He stumbled over your way, nearly losing his footing, but you caught him and righted him. “But I thought you wanted to dance?”

“If you come with me now, so you don’t fall over in an alcohol-induced stupor, I will dance with you before you pass out for the night. Okay?” you said, smirking at the rest of the team as you walked out of the club. 

“Deal,” he yawned. You weren’t going to get to dance with him; he was gonna pass out the second you got him home. “Can I get another kiss too?”

“That I can do.”


End file.
